Minimap
, after the RuneTek 5 update.]] The Minimap (also called mini-map in RuneScape documentationKnowledge Base Manual > Controls > Controls - The Basics, or radar amongst players) is the area of the game interface in the upper-right of the screen. It shows a bird's eye schematic of the player's surrounding area, with the player at the centre. White lines represent walls, fences, etc., although a red marker indicates a door or other penetrable feature. Coloured dots act as markers to identify nearby items, players, monsters and NPCs (see below for more details). Certain buildings and features (such as water sources) are marked by icons. The minimap appears as an approximately circular area with a 37 square-length radius (see below). It does not show the map in certain areas, such as in the Barrows and Puro-Puro. Navigation Players can navigate by clicking directly on the minimap itself. A red flag will appear to show that the server is moving the player to the area clicked on; however, if one tries to enter a location that is inaccessible (due to a door being closed, or some other obstruction) then either nothing will happen, or the game will move your red flag to the nearest point that you can travel to. Compass Near the top of the minimap there is a compass that can aid players as a navigation tool. The "N" arrow represents north, and the other (unlabelled) arrows represent the other directions, as with a standard compass. The other directions used to be labelled, but that was taken off because in many languages the words for west, south and east don't begin with "W", "S" and "E" while "N" for north works for most languages. Clicking the compass faces the camera directly north and slightly elevated. Instead of showing the direction one's character is facing, as could be expected, the compass shows the direction which the camera and minimap face. In order to throw off some macro programs, the compass and minimap are not aligned perfectly with each other and the camera. Markers The following colour scheme denotes different things: * A red dot indicates an item or stack of items on the ground * A yellow dot indicates either a monster or a non-player character * A white dot indicates another player. There may be several players standing together as a single dot. * The square white dot marks your own position. Note: it is always in the middle of the minimap. * A green dot indicates another player who is on your Friend list. * A blue dot indicates another player who is either on the same team as you in a game of Castle Wars, Trouble Brewing, or wearing the same Team cape as you are. * A purple dot indicates anyone who is in the same clan chat. * A red line marks a door, open, closed or inaccessible. * A white line marks a wall, usually with no effect. * A red arrow shows the direction of your target in the Tutorial Island, Castle Wars, Bounty Hunter, etc. * A yellow arrows shows the exact location of your target in the Tutorial Island, Castle Wars, Bounty Hunter, etc. * A red flag indicates the current destination of your character. There are no markers for followers. In RuneScape Classic, red dots represented items, white dots players, green dots friends, cyan dots scenery, and yellow dots NPCs. Scale The scale of the Minimap is equal to that of the official Java-based World Map at 100% zoom, or exactly 16 pixel-lengths2 = 1 square. Alternatively, the conversion 4 pixel-lengths = 1 square-length may be used. When perfectly aligned along the horizontal and vertical axes, the Minimap displays a circular area with a radius of exactly 19 square-lengths.(Mems only)White wolf mountain is the largest mountain in runescape. User interface icons The RuneScape minimap includes four icons, also referred to as Status Globes'''http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/controls_the_basics, representing from top to bottom: Life Points, Prayer, Energy and Summoning points. To the left of each icon is a number representing the player's remaining points in that category. Only the first three icons will appear to players; once the proper conditions are met the Summoning icon can be unlocked (for Members only though). The '''Life Points icon shows the player's remaining hitpoints. The background of the icon will drain in colour as the players Life Points are reduced. Also, the colour of the numbers next to the icon will change from green, to yellow, to red, then begin to flash as a player loses more Life Points]. The background will turn green if the player is poisoned or yellow if the player is diseased. If the player has cure for poison/disease in their inventory, they can click on the icon and will use up one dose of the antipoison or Relicym's balm. If the player has different kinds of antipoison (such as regular antipoison and super antipoison), the highest level will be used (so in the above example, super antipoison would be used if the Hitpoints icon is clicked). If the player has the Prayer book from The Great Brain Robbery, the icon will not cure the poison; the player has to manually use the prayer book. The Prayer icon shows the player's remaining Prayer points. As with the Hitpoints icon, the background will drain and the numbers will change colours as the player's Prayer is reduced. This now has the option to toggle quick prayers on and off. These quick prayers can be set by right-clicking the Prayer icon and choosing "select quick prayers" this opens a menu which a player can choose which prayers they want activated when enabling quick prayer. The Energy icon shows the player's remaining energy, or how long one can run before walking. A player can also click on it to toggle running on or off. The background will not drain (although the numbers will change colours) as energy is reduced. The option to rest is accessed by right-clicking the Energy icon. When you right click on the running bar you can rest, this enables you to charge both your hitpoints and run energy at the same time (twice as normal). Resting in front of a musician charges hitpoints and run energy three times as fast. The Summoning icon only appears on the minimap if you are a member and you have completed the Wolf Whistle quest, which is required for the Summoning skill. Clicking this icon opens the Summoning screen and shows the player's remaining Summoning points. As with the Hitpoints, Prayer, and Run Energy icons, the background drains and the numbers will change colour as the player's Summoning points are reduced. Summoning and Wolf Whistle are only for members. The World Map icon, when clicked, will bring up the World map. When clicked in an un-mapped dungeon or during a Random event, the view will default to the Lumbridge Swamp. It was added with the RuneScape High Detail update. PvP icons Note that these icons only appear while players are in PvP worlds. The Safe zone icon appears when players enter "safe zones" while on PvP worlds. This indicates that the player cannot be attacked by other players. The Level range (located just below the "Safe zone icon" shows a particular level range of Combat level, where any player within that range can be attacked by the player. The Hot zone icon appears when players enter "hot zones" while on PvP worlds. See Hot zones for more information. The Countdown timer icon appears when players enter "safe zones" while in combat. When the 10-second timer is still active, the player can still be attacked and killed even while in a "safe zone". Glitches * On 21 November 2009, players have reported experiencing a glitch with the graphical interface of the minimap. * The minimap has been appearing with a white background for some lately. * Sometimes, a "Blackout" glitch will occur, either when a player has a slow connection to the server or the game is not completely loaded yet. This glitch has not yet been fixed. Trivia * The minimap has been graphically changed, most noticeably the Logout icon in the top right corner and a globe-based icon in the bottom left, featuring the World map. References Category:Interface